The one to stop the crying, started it
by whippedcreamroses
Summary: Sequel to: Fingertips and Quiet Moments Ranma's left with no explanation. A crestfallen Akane survives with her two children, waiting for her Ranma to come home. Enchanting, dramatic, confusing, and just the right amount of everything. -shantypanty
1. In this case, crying does help

Tora loved school shopping. She respected how it reminded her every year of pencil sharpeners. She treasured the smell of a newly, hand-sharpened pencil. She smiled brightly to herself as she remember her first year of school.

Tora had received a beautiful pencil sharpener from her beloved father. It was the color of fresh orange juice, her favorite. Tora jumped up into her dad's lap, and squealed, "A present? For me?" She clutched the small thing in her chubby, sticky hands. Tora had sharpened her two pencils until they had long, pointy tips. Whenever the pencils went dull, or broke, she sharpened them again. The small kindergartener appreciated her pencil sharpener with all her heart. But a few days into summer vacation, after school was over, she was horrified to find that the small gizmo did not make the curly shavings that she loved. She was able to press her small fingers against the blade firmly, and not get cut. She ran to her mom, crying.

"Mommy!" She cried. She held out a pencil and the sharpener, tears spilling from her eyes.

Tora's mother smiled brightly, "Daddy's gotten you a new one!" She wiped the tears from Tora's eyes.

Ever since then, Tora recived a pencil sharpener when her small family went school shopping. First, it was the orange, then the green, and purple. All through elementary school, Tora obtained a small manual sharpener. Then, she got into junior high, and still received the petite sharpeners.

--

Kiyoshi hated anything to do with school. But most of all, he loathed the loud sound of school shopping. He groaned every time his mom mentioned it, and the terrible memories rushed into his mind…

Kiyoshi blushed and looked away, "Sorry, sir."

The teacher laughed heartily, "Someone is always late the first day of school!"

Tora held her brother's hand tightly and smiled at the male teacher, "Thanks!"

Kiyoshi tried his best to smile, but did not succeed.

The teacher nodded, "Well, would you care to tell me your names?"

Tora took over as she usually did, "Me? I'm Tora. I am 5 years old!" She showed her teethy smile, "I've already lost three teeth!"

"Wonderful! I am Mr. Yoshida. And who might this young man be?"

"Kiyoshi," Kiyoshi whispered quietly.

"What, son? I can't hear you."

"Kiyoshi."

"Hmm?"

"His name is Kiyoshi!" Tora exclaimed.

All the kindergarten kids laughed, and Kiyoshi frowned and looked away.

Kiyoshi hated it. He was always discriminated against from then on. He was know as 'the quiet one,' or 'shyboy.' He told his mom, "No one likes me…"

She frowned and said sternly, "That's not true! Daddy and I love you vey much, and so does Tora. You grandpa's and Aunts… you have so many wonderful people that love you."

Tears ran from his eyes, "The kids in my class. I am quiet… and they don't like me."

Akane wagged her finger at him, "You're different. And the world would be terrible without people like you." She wiped the tears from his eyes, and picked up her small son.

--

School Shopping with 15 year olds= HAVOC

Tora smiled brightly at the huge assortment of colored pencil sharpeners, "Mom? Can I get one?"

Akane nodded tiredly, and nudged Kiyoshi, "Don't YOU need something? A new school bag, pencils?"

Kiyoshi sighed, and quietly said, "Yes."

Akane nodded, proud to have gotten something out of her son, "Would you like me to get it for you?"

Kiyoshi nodded gratefully.

Tora squealed, "Look at this pink! Kiyoshi! Come help me choose."

Stuffing his hands in his tight pants pockets, Kiyoshi leaned against the isle, making it shake.

Quickly jumping up, Kiyoshi glanced around to see if anyone had seen his clumsiness. When he saw no one looking at him, he flipped his hair and returned to his 'cool state'.

Tora oohed and aahed at the pencil sharpeners for another ten minutes, until she picked out an orange one. She told Kiyoshi, "It's just like the first one I ever had!"

"How do you remember?" Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Excuse me! I never forget ANY of my pencil sharpeners."

"I know." Kiyoshi laughed and walked down the isle toward his mom.

"Kiyoshi? I'm all done. Is Tora?" She glanced past his shoulder, Tora approached with her pencil sharpener.

"Let's go!" She hollered, putting her arms up.

"Shhh!" Kiyoshi and Akane held their hands over her mouth.

Akane dragged her daughter up to the cashier. "Is this all?" The girl asked. She looked like she was in her early 30's.

Akane nodded, and took her wallet out of her purse. The young woman told Akane the price, and Akane opened her wallet.

She pulled out her credit card, flicking out the picture underneath, accidentally. Akane blushed and reached for it, but the cashier picked it up.

"Oh! Is this your family? And these little twerps in the picture are…" she glanced at the twins, "them? Is this your husband? He's very handsome."

Akane nodded and snatched the picture back.

"Is he working?" Akane handed the blabbing cashier her credit card.

"He's a martial artist," Akane said plainly.

The girl ran the credit card through the machine, "Ooh! That's cool. My fiancé is a workaholic, I barely ever see him."

Akane looked up as she took the credit card, "Fiancé?" She looked at the girl's hand, "No ring?"

"He's not a ring person, I guess." She blushed.

"All the problems start there." Akane said, replacing the picture and credit card in her wallet.

"Hm? Are you divorced?"

"No. He's… um… on a 'business trip.' "

"Oh. Well, have a good day, ma'am."

Akane smiled and ushered her twins out of the store.

--

"Oh Ranma." Akane cried quietly into her pillow, "Where are you?"

Akane lay on her bed sobbing. She had told Tora and Kiyoshi she needed a nap.

"'K," Kiyoshi agreed.

"Okey dokey! I'll write my name on all my school stuff!" Tora giggled.

She pulled her sobbing face out of her pillow, and she glanced at the picture on her side table. Ranma, her husband, had his signature black pigtail. He wore laid-back clothes, Akane stood next to him smiling brightly.

She sighed and wiped her eyes. The ceaseless tears kept falling though; no matter how she tried, she could not contain them…

"I'll be back, Akane! I love you!" Ranma called from the driveway.

"No, you won't. You don't love me. If you have to leave thinking that I don't love you the way you are, then you don't know me. You don't love me. It's killing me!" Akane ran to him from the house, bawling.

"Daddy!" 10 year old, Tora ran and embraced her dad.

"I'll be back, love." Her kissed his daughters head. Kiyoshi also ran to his dad. Akane wept as she saw her husband hugging their children.

Ranma set the kids down, and hugged Akane. He kissed her lips lightly, "Don't forget me." He wiped the tears from Akane's eyes.

"I won't." Akane clutched his hands, and gave him one last kiss. She was spinning, "Ranma… I love you."

"I love you, too." He was gone. Kiyoshi and Tora watched as their mom broke down and sobbed on the wet ground. Akane sat in the rain and cried…

Akane wept every night since then, staring at the empty place next to her in their large bed.

Six years later, here she was. She nearly laughed at herself; she still hadn't let it go. Akane had tried to be strong for the kids… but it was almost impossible. She was a pretty good single mom now. Akane had actually ended up going to a single woman help club. Everyone there was very supporting and she would never look down on a club like that again. Her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki also came ever other year during summer to help out.

Akane drifted off to sleep, still crying.


	2. Awaken

**The chapters are all messed because I really needed to edit something. Before, it said 16 year olds, I wanted 15 year olds. So please excuse the mess up. **

--

Akane awoke from her nap. She glanced at the picture and clock on her bedside table.

9:30 pm?! Had she really sleep this long? Akane bounced out of bed, and climbed the stairs quickly. She found her twins sitting in front of the TV eating Instant Ramen.

"Hey Mom!" Tora waved her chopsticks.

"Uh, hi." Akane blushed. "I am so sorry. I just let the time slip away!"

"No worries, Mom. This is why we keep Instant Ramen in the house," Kiyoshi smiled brilliantly.

Akane nodded, "I am still sorry… Whatcha watching?" The show was taking about a hot spring.

"And a hot spring can always be enjoyable…even in the summer!"

"Just some weird advertisement thingy," Tora replied.

"Yea. I guess he's trying to get us," Kiyoshi added.

"Well… he got me," Akane replied.

"Hmm? What, Mom?" Tora asked, oblivious to what her mom said.

"Never mind. I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up to late, you two."

Kiyoshi and Tora nodded, "'Night."

--

Akane made it upstairs, smiling. She had gotten rid of her tears, and tiredness.

Maybe I should always sleep during the day. I feel all… awesome at night. I get where Kiyoshi is coming from.

Akane sat in her large, lonely bed. But she didn't cry. For once, she didn't feel like it.

--

Tora was drifting off to sleep, when a commercial on the TV said rather loudly, "Are you still trying to get over that heart break?"

Tora and Kiyoshi glanced at each other. "Well! We have a wonderful offer for you!"

--

Akane was brimming with energy the next morning. She hastily packed her bag, and ran into her kids room.

Every time she entered their room, she couldn't help but smile a huge grin. Every since the kids were tiny, they wanted a room together. Now, even as 15 year olds…

"Wake up!" Akane called, and started to pull the covers off their bed. (Surprisingly, they also slept in the same bed.)

"'K, Mom," Tora said, "Just go away."

"Well, you NEED to get up."

"Why? It's summer," Kiyoshi pointed out.

"I know. But, what have we done this summer?" Akane asked.

"Nothing…" Tora said.

"Well, we are actually doing something today!"

Tora cheered, and jumped out of bed.

Kiyoshi groaned and pulled the covers higher over his head.

Akane smiled, "Tora, I'll let you do the honors."

Tora smiled. She clutched the covers from the bottom of the bed and ripped them off Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi let out a girly squeak.

Akane stopped in her tracks. "Kiyoshi! Say something!"

"No!" His voice seemed normal until it raised highly near the 'o' at the end.

Tora giggled, "Wee! Kiyoshi! Do you hear your self?"

Kiyoshi buried his face further under his blanket.

Akane laughed and ripped the covers from his bed.

--

"Come on!" Tora dragged her twin out the door.

Kiyoshi resisted, and tried crawling back inside. But, Tora had inherited Akane's "brute" strength. She ripped Kiyoshi away from the doorway.

Akane and Tora pushed Kiyoshi into the car, laughing. They quickly locked the doors to prevent an escape.

And Kiyoshi started doing what he did best. Whined. He wined about his voice, and the zit on his forehead. He whined about the car ride, and how he was sick. He asked, in a high pitch voice, "Why does Tora get to sit in the front?"

Tora laughed, and laughed. Akane, suddenly tense, said, "Hey honey? Kiyoshi? Could you please shut up?"

Kiyoshi, taken aback, said in his high voice, "But why? Why are you being so mean? Why do you hate me?"

Tora and Akane burst of laughing.

"It's true!" Kiyoshi collapsed onto the seat, "You all hate me!"

Akane pulled the car over. She turned and gave Kiyoshi a killer glare, "DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF _HATING_ MY OWN SON!"

Kiyoshi's mouth would've dropped to the floor.

"I love you too!" Tora added in a sing-song voice, "You're my charming brother that is so lovable when he thinks everyone hates him!"

Kiyoshi tried to hide his upturning mouth.

"I see that smile!" Akane teased.

Kiyoshi laughed, smiling brightly, "Okay. I love you too."

Akane leaned as far back as she could, and kissed him on the forehead.

Tora smiled, "So Mom, where are we going anyways?"

Kiyoshi and Akane would have fallen over, if they were standing up.

"Tora, dear, I told just a few moments ago… when Kiyoshi was whining."

Kiyoshi laughed, "Even I heard!"

"Well," Tora looked away, "It's not MY fault you didn't say it LOUD enough for other people to hear."

"Oh Tora." Akane brushed her hand through her daughters hair.

"A hot spring," Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Ooh! Really?" Her good mood was restored.

Akane sighed, and put her hands on the steering wheel. She put the car into drive, and got back onto the road.

--

When they arrived, it was around lunch time and everyone was grumpy.

"Mom!" Tora moaned.

"What?" Akane snapped.

"You're supposed to be our mom!"

Kiyoshi groaned, "Didn't you even bring a map?"

To actually get to a hot spring, you normally had to hike a ways. Akane, not to well with directions, had gotten lost.

Tora, who always overreacted, plopped down on the ground and moaned.

"Get up!" Akane growled.

Tora whimpered and got up slowly.

Kiyoshi flipped his hair, in quite a girlish way, and said, "Mom? Can I lead?"

"Be my guest." Akane was willing to do anything.

Ten minutes later, they were there.

"Wee!" Tora squealed as she ran into the hut.

Kiyoshi smirked as his mom.

"Oh, don't give that look, young man." Akane said, annoyed.

When Kiyoshi and Akane went inside, Tora was flirting with a random guy.

"Hello! My name is Tora Saotome! I am 15 years old."

Akane gasped, and pulled her daughter away from the boy, "Sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry. My dad is owner, it's my job to listen to 'customers.'"

"Yea, right," Akane mumbled. Then she said louder, "Stay away from my daughter."

Kiyoshi glared at the guy.

"Well, can I help you?" He asked, ignoring the glares from the odd group.

"Yes!" Akane smiled suddenly.

"My name is Sachio. Yours?"

"I'm Akane. You already know Tora," she turned to give Tora a 'what were you thinking' face, "And this is my son Kiyoshi."

"How long will you be staying here?" Sachio asked, making his way to the counter.

"3 days," Akane answered, quite sure of her self.

The young man nodded, and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Then he said jokingly, "Now, Tora, I just need your number."

Tora giggled, "Uh. Nah. I don't give out my phone number."

Akane nodded, approvingly.

--

**Thanks for reading guys! :) I love ya'll! Sorry for the mix up with the chapters, boy of anime! I also want to apologize to everyone else! I really needed to fix the error though! **


	3. A guest appearance and problems

Here I am again! Thanks for reading! Guess what? I actually have a plan for this story! Wee!

**--**

Tora plopped down on the bed. She smiled brightly, "This is GREAT!"

Akane laughed, "I am glad to know you like it."

Tora rolled up into a ball on the bed, "'Night."

Akane laughed once again, as Tora jumped up again.

The room they'd gotten had three separate rooms. 2 bedrooms, and a living room area. Kiyoshi got one room to himself, and Tora and Akane shared the other.

Akane left to find Kiyoshi. She barged in, forgetting to knock. Kiyoshi was changing.

"Mom!" He shrieked, covering up.

Akane apologized, and shut the door.

Kiyoshi opened the door, and found Akane giggling. "What?" He asked, suddenly defensive.

"I gave birth to you!" Akane gasped for air she was laughing so hard. "I've already seen everything!"

Kiyoshi turned bright red, and frowned, "Too bad for you."

Akane kept laughed, and Kiyoshi waited. "What did you want, exactly?"

"I just wanted… to check up on…you." Akane didn't stop laughing.

Kiyoshi nodded. "I'm fine."

Akane bobbed her head, with trouble, and went back into her and Tora's room.

Tora noticed the laughed, and asked, "What's up?"

"Ask Kiyoshi." Akane collapsed onto the bed.

Not wanting to be left out, Tora rushed to Kiyoshi's room.

She came back laughing, "That's funny!"

Akane and her daughter lay on the bed laughing and laughing.

--

Akane, Tora, and Kiyoshi walked down the hall way silently. Akane was still laughing slightly. Soon, they came to the hot spring. There were two entrances. Boys and girls.

Kiyoshi broke off, and entered the boys. Akane and Tora entered the girls.

--

Kiyoshi was surprised to find no one. Just how he liked it. Alone. All alone.

He smiled as he took of his clothes. Humming to himself, he got into the hot spring.

Kiyoshi nearly laughed at the aloneness. He could do anything he wanted. Kiyoshi decided against yelling at the top of his lungs, and, instead, he whispered, "Just you wait, Mom. Tora and I have the best idea."

--

Tora squealed when she noticed the hot spring was empty.

"This place must not be very popular…" Akane noted, taking off her towel.

The two girls slowly got into the hot water. Tora screamed suddenly, bouncing out of the water. "Something grabbed my leg!"

Akane made her way over to the spot Tora was standing. She was surprised to actually find something there. Akane reached her hand into the water. She clutched the thing, and slowly pulled it up.

"H-happosai?" Akane exclaimed, surprised… but still angry.

"Oh, Akane!" The little old man reached out for Akane chest.

"No way, pervert." Akane lobbed the old man farther into the hot spring.

"But why?" Happosai said, swimming back, "You haven't even changed a bit. Personality, or body. After having two kids… you'd think you'd be a little more chubby…"

Akane punched him in the mouth, and exited the spring, wrapping herself in her towel.

"Who's the freak?" Tora questioned.

" 'Master' Happosai."

"Hmm?"

"He was grandpa's master."

--

"So Akane… where's Ranma?" Happosai and Akane sat at the small table in the room. Tora and Kiyoshi had drifted off to sleep a little while ago.

"He.. um… l-left me. 5 years ago," Akane whispered.

Happosai stared, as if he hadn't heard anything.

"5 years ago, he left." Akane restated herself.

"I heard you!" Happosai relplied angrily, "Was it a legal divorce?"

"Um, no. He just got up and left one day." Akane felt the tears stinging her eyes.

Happosai nodded, "It happens… but I just don't understand. Ranma loved you, a lot."

"I know," Akane replied.

After making setting things straight with Happosai, he was not allowed to touch Akane nor Tora, Akane went to bed with much on her mind.

--

Akane decided that leaving early was a good idea. Everyone gathered in the lobby. Akane was reminded of terrible memories as Tora sat quietly at the table…

Akane smiled. _Finally, _she told herself,_ I've made something edible! _

Having managed to make a simple rice and salmon dinner, Akane left the kitchen in hopes of finding her rowdy children.

To her surprise, Akane found Tora sitting quietly in the dinning room.

Tora looked up at her mom, "I'm sorry mommy." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"What, honey?"

"I hurt him."

"Who did you hurt, Tora?" Akane kneeled down and shook her daughters shoulders.

"Mommy will be mad at Tora."

"No! I won't I need to know. Who did you hurt?"

"K-Kiyoshi," Tora sobbed, buried her face in her Mom's shirt.

Akane stood up in alarm, she ran outside. Kiyoshi sat on the grass. He had blood around his mouth, and his breath was raspy.

Akane gasped. The series of events came in a blur. Akane called Ranma, and the hospital.

Tora had punched Kiyoshi very hard in the stomach, after he had bumped into her. Kiyoshi had the wind knocked out of him, and Tora hit him in the face.

All this was a result of Ranma fighting in front of her.

Tora never hit a single person again. She never forgave herself…

--

Sorry! It's gory, and confusing. Akane and Ranma have some messed up kids… Tora inherited her Mom's strength… and temper. Eep!

Have you ever tried opening a Netflix package while in the car, with your brother hitting you with a soda can? Seriously. Don't try it.

^_^ Lot's o' love!


	4. Symptoms of Akane

--Yeah! Now this pain!… I'm so sick of love songs! So sick of love songs!

Say B-I-G to the bang! Yeah, I finally realize that I'm not'ting without you….I was so wrong forgive me! Ah ah ah ah. Ahaha ah ah ah aha. O-o-o-o!--

Wee! I love BIG BANG! ^_^ Go GD! You're so adorable!

Sorry for that outburst, that happens when you listen to music while you write…

--

Kiyoshi smirked at Tora. "Ha. I get to sit in the passenger seat."

Tora sighed, "Of course you do, brother." Tora hated sitting in the back, but Kiyoshi wouldn't stop whining so they had to let Kiyoshi move up to the front.

Akane giggled at her children. Whenever she looked at them, she saw her hair and Ranma's vibrant blue eyes. It almost killed her.

She stared at the road and clutched the steering wheel nervously. Normally she was an tolerable driver, but when Kiyoshi sat next to her… he played with the radio, and all the other doohickeys. It bothered Akane so much. Kiyoshi would turn on the radio, listen to two seconds of song… and then turn it off. After that, he would turn on the heat, and quickly change it to air conditioning. So far, Kiyoshi had done these annoying things many times, over and over again.

He reached for the radio again, and Akane quickly grabbed his arm. "No music."

"Mom! It'll only be on for a moment!"

"I know," Akane groaned.

"Alright." Kiyoshi aimed for the AC.

"No!" Akane hollered, the car swerved on the road. Kiyoshi folded his hands in his lap.

Tora snorted, "You guys are so FUNNY!"

Akane sighed and griped the steering wheel tighter.

--

It was lunch time when they got home. Akane unlocked the front door, and set her bag down. Kiyoshi and Tora raced up the stairs, squealing.

Akane entered the kitchen and turned on the light. She sighed and tied her apron on. She got the rice out of the cupboard. Setting a pot on the stove, she boiled the water.

"Anata no okasan!" Tora giggled as she entered the kitchen, "What can I do to help?"

"Open the tuna-can over there." Akane pointed.

Tora saluted and picked up the tuna can.

Akane smiled at her daughters enthusiasm.

"Onigiri!" Tora sang, angrily, at the can. She started hitting it. "STUPID CAN!" Tora lifted it up to throw it.

"Tora! Honey… you don't have to help…"

Tora frowned, "It was being dumb."

"I know." Akane rubbed her daughters back.

"Can I help with something else?"

"Um, you could… get the mayonnaise out of the fridge."

Tora smiled, "Easy." She strode to the fridge, and pulled on the side. "IT WONT OPEN!" Tora smacked the fridge.

"Tora, dear… other side." Akane noted, draining the rice.

"Oops." Tora blushed and opened the fridge easily from the other side. She poked her head in, "Mayonnaise! Where are you?"

Akane cleared her throat when Tora started yelling.

"Tora, the top shelf, kinda in the back."

Tora exited the fridge, red in the face, "Here we are."

Akane laughed.

--

Everyone ate the not-so edible onigiri, courtesy of Tora. She had obviously inherited her mom's cooking skills too.

"Hey Mom?" Kiyoshi asked, "You know that phone and address book of all your old friends?"

Akane nodded, "Yep?"

"Who's Ryoga?"

Akane frowned, "Don't talk about him."

"Okay…"

Akane gulped, "Please excuse me." Akane stood. She went to the phone, in the room next door. She picked up the book, flipping through it.

Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, everyone. They were all here. Maybe talking to one of them would make her feel better.

Akane picked up the phone, hesitantly. And she punched in Ryoga's number.

"Yo. Ryoga here."

Akane gulped, she couldn't answer. Her throat was too dry.

"Hello?" Ryoga asked again.

"Uh, hi." Akane managed to spit out.

"A-Akane?"

"Yep. It's me."

"Wow! I haven't heard from you in forever! I mean your son called me yesterday, and-"

"W-wait! Kiyoshi called you?"

"Yea…he didn't tell you?" Ryoga sounded confused, "He told about your, eh, heartbreak."

Akane sighed, "Oh."

"Hey, I am really sorry." His voice sounded really apologetic, "About everything… that day. And.. Ranma."

Akane felt tears, "Don't worry about it. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, I always doubted whether or not you were… P-Chan."

Ryoga sighed deeply. Akane heard it, feeling terrible. "It doesn't change… anything.. I guess."

Akane could almost hear Ryoga nodding. "Yea," He said.

It was so awkward, Akane almost hung up. But instead of being rude, she asked, "How's life?"

Ryoga hesitated. Then he said, "Fine."

Akane sighed. She was always generating the questions. Ryoga ruined this when he asked, "How's… Tora? Was that her name? I remember Kiyoshi… 'cause he called."

"Tora. Yea. She's fine. She is like a mini-me. Terrible at cooking… bad temper…" Akane looked towards the door.

"TORA! KIYOSHI!" She hollered. Then she said into the phone, "Sorry Ryoga. My kids haven't really grown up. It was great talking to you! I might call you back later."

"Yep. Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Akane put the receiver down.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on me!?" Akane roared. In a storm, she stomped up the stairs, and entered her room.

Tora and Kiyoshi glanced at each other.

"It was your idea," Kiyoshi blamed.

"But who actually decided that we should do it?" Tora shot back.

The two sighed, "Poor Mom."

--

Tora slipped the note under the door.

Dear Anata no okasan,

We are so sorry! We did not mean to make you feel… uncomfortable. It was none of our business!

Please forgive us!

Tora and Kiyoshi

It was written in Tora's neat curly handwriting, except for Kiyoshi's name, which was signed in his sprawly mess.

Akane picked up the note. After reading it, she felt tears. How could she have been so mean? She was such a terrible mother. There was a drawing attached. Kiyoshi was really into drawing… it was a lady marked 'you…mom.' There were also two other figures labeled 'Tora' and 'Kiyoshi.' Everyone was smiling.

Akane cried. She cried quietly, letting the tears drop.

--


	5. RaNmA

Wow. I haven't written in so long. Well, I have, just not this fanfiction.

Seriously, I got inspiration when my mom ripped a piece of paper out of my expensive sketch book, without asking. Gosh, it's not that fact that it's expensive that hurts, it's that she didn't ask, and used it for some stupid reason. Can you tell I'm mad? If you can't, I am.

I've got to tell you, I've changed a lot. Seriously, as a writer, a person. I've found more pleasure in drawing (hence the sketch pad incident) Wow. I also have no idea why my friends at school like me so much. They really have no reason to….

Oops. Sorry, enough about my life and onto the story. Here is that latest chapter! Be excited!!!

--

The next morning, everyone acted as it nothing happened. Everyone had chosen to ignore that fact that eyes were swollen, and that sadness had gotten worse. The Saotome Residence was a big, sulky house.

"Tora, honey, would you like some more rice?" Akane breathed.

"No thanks."

"How about you Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi shook his head.

Everyone sighed. And there was a rap on the door. "I'll get it," Tora whispered.

Akane and Kiyoshi sat still as Tora exited the room. They heard the door open.

"Hello…" Tora said.

"Tora?" A deep voice asked.

"Um, mom?" Tora called.

Akane got up quickly and swiftly made it to the entrance hallway. And when she saw the man, she whispered, "Oh gosh. I can't breathe." And she fell to the ground.

--

"Akane?" the man had run into the house, and sat over Akane.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Tora screeched. The man had a thick beard, and he looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Don't freak out," The man demanded, "It's my house too."

Tora stomped her foot and screamed. Kiyoshi stood in question.

Tora ran from the house, and screamed, "FIRE! Help! RAPE! ANYTHING! HELP!"

Kiyoshi ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl with cold water, he ran back a threw it on Akane, getting the man wet as well. Akane blinked her eyes, to see the man grabbing Tora.

"Let my daughter go, Ranma." Akane said sternly.

"I never did anything, and she keeps freaking out," the man complained.

"Wait? Mom, did you just call him Ranma?" Kiyoshi inquired, then he turned, "Dad?"

"Kiyoshi!!! He remembers me! See Akane!" He started for Kiyoshi. When he approached the boy, Kiyoshi backed away.

And Akane yelled, "How can you expect to leave, and come back with everything the same? 6 years. You've been gone 6 years." She felt the tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to be mad at Ranma, she still loved him. She just WAS.

"Ah, come one Akane. It's not THAT bad, watch!" Ranma ran to the sink. He turned on the cold water faucet, and splashed in his face. Akane gasped and expected to see the female Ranma… but the male remained there. Akane grabbed a bowl and filled it in the sink. She threw it at Ranma. Still, no female.

"Mom?" Tora asked, as Akane hugged Ranma. "You're mad at him! Remember! He caused so much hurt!"

Kiyoshi grabbed Tora and pulled her outside. "Tora, let's go for a walk."

--

Wow. It's really short! O_o I will definitely write a longer one next time. Sorry, I am still trying to get into the story.


	6. Tora and Kiyoshi

Hello? Is anybody there? My BELOVED readers? Are you there? I haven't updated this story… in months. This little intro might be a little too long for your liking, but you're just gonna have to deal. At least I'm updating!

I'm sure you are all gaping. "Scabs is writing again… OMG!" Haha, you should be. ;) I should explain why exactly I needed to write more of this story. There is this person called 'rAnMayAkAnE4ever' sent me a lovely review on my story. I quote: "UPDATE! UPDATE NOW, OR ELSE!" I really didn't want to die (heh heh) so I decided to heed the 'request' and update.

So new info about your _amazing _author:

One, I wish to give you all a warning. My writing has changed. Mostly for the better, so if it seems different… I apologize! Also, I've taken up drawing more than my writing, but I am still writing!!! I'm actually currently working on a "Sci-Fi/Romance" thing… so maybe if I get published I'll tell you! XD Plus, I'm obsessed with K-POP now and I can't seem to listen to anything but it! (Right now: Current song is Super Girl by Super Junior.)

I seriously love you guys with all my heart and I hope that my story meets your standards!

--

Tora cried. She felt like it could help, but it actually was to the exact opposite! She clutched Kiyoshi's arm and held it tightly as the two of them walked endlessly.

"Tora…" Kiyoshi said so suddenly, it made Tora jump.

"Yeah?" Tora sighed and loosened her grip on his arm.

"Let's stop walking."

Tora nodded and the twins plopped down on a bench. A few people passed catching glimpses of the adorable pair. They looked as though they could be advertising for some sort of ad. Older women and men looked. Younger children stole glances from behind their parents legs and from out of strollers. Other teen girls stared enviously at Tora's long bluish hair, and giggled at Kiyoshi's 'hotness.'

Tora lay her head on Kiyoshi's lap. "What's gonna happen? You know, with Mom and Dad?" Kiyoshi sighed and squirmed to get Tora off.

"Nothing, I guess."

"You're no help," Tora groaned and lifted her head off his skinny legs. She blew a raspberry in his face.

"I didn't take you on a walk to 'help' you." He chuckled and playfully hit his sister. Tora ignored the hit, and did nothing about it. She turned and stared at Kiyoshi. " Your hair is too long," she announced, suddenly. She reached out and lightly tugged on his 'fried' hair. He'd obviously straightened it a LOT. "Why do you even straighten it? It's already pretty straight naturally."

"It looks bad," Kiyoshi whined. He pushed Tora's hand away and patted his hair.

Tora sighed and giggled. She yawned, "I'm sleepy, we should get home."


	7. Friend or Foe

I felt awful leaving you with only a bit of story! Here is update number 2 of this week! (Current KPOP song: Chocolate Love by SNSD(Girls Generation)

--

When Tora and Kiyoshi got home, the house was empty, and quiet. They went into the kitchen to find a note set on the fridge.

"Kiyoshi, Ranma and I went out. I love you lots! Mom," the first haft of the note read. The second was harsher and less loving, "Tora, do me a favor. Let Kiyoshi make dinner. Don't burn the house down, and don't worry. Mom."

Tora sighed and opened the fridge, "What's for dinner, Kiyoshi-sama?" She joked and pulled out a bottle of iced tea. Kiyoshi groaned and took the bottle from Tora, taking a sip, and then handing the bottle back to Tora.

Tora stared at him, utterly disgusted, "Here," she thrust the bottle at him, "have it."

"I only wanted a sip," Kiyoshi shrugged, and pushed the bottle back at Tora. Kiyoshi open the fridge and moaned. "Ramen for dinner."

"Lovely." Tora smirked, as she screwed the cap back onto the bottle of ice tea, and set it back in the fridge. Someone would drink it. Namely: Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi chuckled and he set a pan onto the stove after filling it with water. Tora stared enviously at him. How could he just _boil _the water? Whenever Tora tried to do it, it overflowed, evaporated, etc. She stared as Kiyoshi went to the cupboard to find a package of ramen. He was leaving the water unsupervised!

"Kiyoshi!" Tora screeched, running towards the pot. She knocked it over, spilling the water and burning herself on the stove.

"Tora Saotome! Get out! OUT! Out of this kitchen, NOW!" Kiyoshi roared, grabbing the pot from Tora. She sniffled and strode from the room.

_Kiyoshi's always so mean. _I'm _older so shouldn't _I_ be mean to him?_ Tora thought to herself. She instantly remembered the day she'd hit him. _No._ She concluded. She wouldn't hurt him ever again: emotionally or physically.

--

Akane, even though she seemed happy and glad, she was actually quite furious. She was extremely mad at Rama, but she couldn't decline his offer of dinner. And so, Akane sat across the table to Ranma, who was still wearing his dirty traveling clothes and probably didn't even have the money to pay for dinner. Akane glanced downwards at Ranma's worn sandals, and sighed. He was back… and with the curse lifted off of him too! Akane's life couldn't of gotten better…until Ranma told her the bad news.

"Akane… erm, about the curse being gone. I had to make a deal with… um…" Ranma paused.

"Continue," Akane urged him on, dreading.

"I had to, erm, make a deal with a genie.."

Akane gaped at him. He was kidding, right? He HAD to be kidding. "Haha," Akane pretended to laugh, "Very funny, hon."

Ranma stared, "I'm not kidding." He reached out to grab Akane's hand, "I owe him… a life times servitude. Whenever he calls, I have to go."


End file.
